saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Master
This class specializes in sword combat to deliver a variety of attacks. Using their sword, they utilize skills to attack or defend against their enemies. Blade Masters are quite good at parrying their enemies' blows, leaving them vulnerable to effective counter attacks. They don't always rely on close combat to bring their enemies down. They can use a flying sword technique that will harm their enemies from afar. The Blade Master is a "Warrior" class. But instead of face tanking, Blade Masters avoid damage by evading or parrying enemy attacks. The Blade Master then responds by attacking his/her opponents' weak points. Blade Masters use the Sword Chi to block or evade melee attacks, or they can also go on the offensive and thrust their opponents with great force. Races There are specific classes that cannot be a Blade Master. These classes include: Giants , Gon , Lyn , Elves, High Elves, and Dark Elves , Resource Mechanic Blade Masters use a resource mechanic called "Sword Chi" to call forth their abilities and combos. A point is added to the Blade Master's Sword Chi bar every time a basic combo or move is used. The larger, more complicated moves will require a certain amount of Sword Chi points to perform and will consume the Sword Chi points upon use. Keep in mind that the name of this resource mechanic is an unofficial translation and may be named something completely different in the other regions' retail versions. Passive Abilities *Sword Proficiency - Blade Masters are good at using any and all types of bladed weapons in the sword variation to the best of their ability. They are known to be the best at using any blade based weapon, rivaling the Samurai's ability of using particular swords.[ Level 10 ] *Sword Resonation - Blade Masters are able to become one with their sword, infusing their Chi/Energy into their sword for better Accuracy and a temporary increase in the Defensive stats. [ Level 15 ] *Passionate Heart - Blade Masters have the ability to increase their strength, defense, and speed by 5 points per hit, while this mode is activated. The mode will last for 13 seconds, but will automaticaly reset upon receiving damage. [ Level 25 ] *Rising Spirit - Blade Master's become one with their energy and spirit, allowing their stats to double for the duration of the battle [ Level 30 ] *Berserker Soul - Blade Masters lower their defense to increase their speed and attack stats, while also enahncing their critical strike. [ Level 1 2 ] *Enticing Movement - With the use of dance-like movements, the speed and evasion of a Blade Master is increased, along with it's critical hit rate. [ Level 40 ] *Focus - Blade Masters shut out all distractions, giving them extreme focus on a single target, making every hit have a chance of 100% critical. [ Level 10 ] *Rally - Blade Masters can rally their allies, increasing their allies stats twice as much for the duration of the battle. [ Level 15 ] *Enlightenment - Depending on how long a battle has been going on, the Blade Masters are able to become enlighten on what type of foe they are fighting, and look for weakness in their opponents form. [ Level 50 ] Skills *Sonic Stab - Blade Masters are able to move at incredibly high speeds, while holding their blade outward in a forward-frontal position. They can pierce/stab their enemy, letting the force that they accumulate behind them, slam into their enemy, causing massive damage. (Level 10)(Cooldown: 2 turns) *Points Of Pressure Strike - This Technique has a 1-10% chance of striking a vital point upon their enemies. By slashing in a slanted vertical manner across the anaotomy of the opponent, they can attempt to strike at a muscle, tendon, or joint to render that part useless. This requires extreme precision and accuracy. (Level 10)(Cooldown: 3 turns) *Elegant Dance - Blade Masters Move around the field, in dancing like manner to where their movement and footing is unpredictable. While doing this, they are able to send a barrage of slashes towards that of their opponent, once they are near. (Level 15)(Cooldown: 2 turns) *Sword Summons - Blades Masters each have a feather equipped upon their body. It's a snow-white feather that they toss the feather just a few inches away and slash at it. The feather breaks down into orbs, that swirl all behind that of the Blade Master, creating multiple flying swords. The number of Flying swords increase with the level. These swords can be commanded at will. This mode also grants the Blade masters Temporary Flight, a boost in strength and speed, and pin-point accuracy. (Level 20)(Cooldown: Can only be used once per battle.) *Sword Magic - While in Sword Summons Mode, the Blade Master can infuse their own energy into the sword, causing the sword to fire destructive beams towards their enemies. This beam can only go straight, making it easy to dodge. (Level 20)(Cooldown: 3 turns) *Sword Dance - While in Sword Summons Mode, the Blade Master can coomand the swords at will, and cause however many they wish to fire at the enemy, and continously attacking for 5 turns (Level 25)(Duration: 5 turns, Cooldown: 10 turns) *Dome - Blade Masters, Depending on the level, can create a circular formation with the swords they have summoned to swirl around them and their opponents. This allows the Blade Master to attack the Opponent from all directions all at once, or once at a time. (Level 30)(Duration: 4 turns, Cooldown: 6 posts) *Protecting Soul - Blade Masters stab their summoned Swords into the ground around them and their allies, fusing their magical/chi essence into their swords, a protective force field is made, rejecting all damage for 1 turn. (Level 35)(Duration: 1 turn, Cooldown: 2 turns) *Rehabilitate Soul - Blade Masters Absorb 100% of Damage to convert into health (Level 40)(Cooldown: 10 turns) *Double Flying Swords - Blade Master are able to send two swords to their opponents, but the visual image looks as if it is one. One sword is ment to distract while the other is meant to hit. If the second sword hits, this will apply bleeding effect, causing the enemy to lose continous damage. (Level 45)(Cooldown: 2 turns) Stat Curve Blade Masters focus on three aspects. HP, Speed and Attack. Category:Classes